The Legend of Zelda Re: Triforce Heroes
"We need a new Hero to help us unite our Three Kingdoms" 'GAME' *Title = The Legend of Zelda RE: Triforce Heroes *Kana = ゼルダの伝説 RE: トライフォース３銃士 *japanese tittle = The Legend of Zelda RE: The Three Triforce Musketeers *developer = Nintendo, Grezzo, 1-UP Studio (Original)/Heroton Productions (Remake) *publisher = Nintendo (Original)/ Heroton Productions (Remake) *Designer(s) = Eloy A. Rosario *Original Creators = Eiji Aonuma (Director of Zelda),Shigeru Miyamoto (Creator of Zelda) *release = Japan: TBA, USA: TBA *genre = Action role-playing game *modes = Single player *ratings = CERO: A ESRB: E *platforms = Wii U The Legend of Zelda RE: Triforce Heroes is a full remake of the original Triforce Heroes for Nintendo 3DS, released on the Wii U. In the US, it is part of the The Great Sea Trilogy compilation and has connectivity features with Save file of said collection. In the Japan, the game comes separately but it still has connectivity Via Save Data. Story Intro A century passed after the destruction of Maladus and the disappearance of the Lokomo tribe. New Hyrule entered an era of great prosperity, expanding even further and using the Spirit Tracks to help travel across these new lands. In these years of expansion, two new Neighboring kingdoms were discovered; the Kingdom of Hytopia, a kingdom that relied on fashion and magic, and the Kingdom of Oshusa, a land consisting on man-made islands and underwater cities. The Monarchs of these Kingdoms, Princess Zelda, Princess Styla, and Princess Aryll, have kept good relations with each other, and have sworn to keep peace with each other. However, a mysterious fourth kingdom and it's mysterious ruler, only known as The Lady, seeks to cause trouble for the entire world, by searching and corrupting the Fabled Master Sword, and reviving the Demon Lord Demise. In all three Kingdoms, a young boy named Link is called forth by their respective Princess to accept the role as their kingdom's Hero, and must seek out the other Heroes to unite and defeat this evil menace. Green Link's Intro Red Link's Intro Blue Link's Intro Main Story Green Link's ending Red Link's ending Blue Link's ending Post-game Story Changes from the original *Due to the original game having little to no Story, the story is completely redone from the ground up, but uses the same characters from the original. **The Timeline Placement of the game was also changed to make more sense, now taking place 100 years after The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. *Hytopia's Geography is fused with New Hyrule's, As well as having a smaller version of Wind Waker's Great Sea, making the world Map 3 times as big. *Locations now need to be traveled to first before being able to warp to. *Hytopia itself is now a World Map Area called "Hytopia Realm", which is also fused with the Fortress area from the Original. *Because of this, there are now a total of 8 Realms, with all of them having Varrying sizes: **''The Forest Realm: Becoming twice as Big due to fusing with Hytopia's Woodlands, Hyrule Town is still there however Hyrule Castle was now moved and replaced with the Knights Academy. **The Snow Realm: Becoming twice as Big due to fusing with Hytopia's Ice Cavern. **The Ocean Realm: Becoming almost three times as big, as it not only fuses with Hytopia's Riverside, but the Underwater Railway now also Leads to the Great Sea and Outset Island. **The Fire Realm: Becoming Twice as Big due to Fusing with Hytopia's Volcano. **The Dessert Realm'': Becoming Twice as Big due to Fusing with Both Hytopia's Dunes and Ruins section, Ironically enough it now is big enough to be its own Realm separate from the Ocean unlike Spirit Tracks. ** *The game can be started as any of the three Links, with the Story being Slightly altered depending on which Link is chosen/ **The Other two links can be controlled by two friends online, if not, all three are controlled by the player in a similar style to Four Swords Adventures.